Prepare For War
by meijosui
Summary: Direct One-shot Sequel to Paradise... Pre-Game. Demon Girl Clarisse finds her owner demanding of her time. She has the gift of tailoring and the Master is the Demon Lord Ghirahim. One-shots are chaptered but not long like regular ones.


**Prepare for War**

**Ownership Prospects**

_Some say, the Surface is a sandwich, some say it is a salad but I say it's the food of eternal glory. All my life I have lived in this tribe and the Surface dwellers fear us. The thing is we have everything but that's because we earned it through reaping of the land. That reaping is not everyone's favorite. They describe it as murder and it is true. My tribe… the demon tribe is where I belong._

"Clarisse, get over here now…. NOW" The orange demon with white hair heard a yell. She jogged down stairs finding the Demon Lord folding his arms.

"Sorry my Lord, did you want something?" Clarisse feared the white haired demon with a gray complexion. He stood there with his Master, King Demise who was holding the future Demon Queen Veidelle my mistress by the waist. Though she feared Ghirahim more than the King himself, it was evident in the past as countless decrees and laws were establish by the Demon Lord himself. His demeanor was similar to the King's but he is edgier. He knows how to manipulate with his charms and in the end like a prey waiting for the right time to pounce. His attire was filled with a plain black robe. His tunic was brown and to Clarisse it didn't match what he was wearing, especially with one blue diamond dangling on his right ear.

"So this is your servant Clarisse, a faithful one I presume?" Demise asked the Queen.

"Not just faithful but cunning." Clarisse rolled my eyes.

_Cunning my ass, I'm not a murderous demon, when I have never tried. But-_

"AHHH" Clarisse tripped over a bokoblin helmet that was lying in the middle of the stair. Now laying face down, Ghirahim strutted towards the servant.

"Hmm and clumsy, I do wonder if she could do anything special. All I know is I have spoken to you one and your respect for me is indulgingly pleasing." Ghirahim stared down at Clarisse now glancing up.

"She is an excellent tailor of garments, as her step mother I am very please with her skills and not many demons possesses creative flairs she has. Clarisse, did I tell you to pick up the helmet and leave it out so the creature could collect it?" The queen scolded Clarisse.

Clarisse stood up and bowed to Ghirahim and kneeled down to the Demon Kind and her stepmother. No Demise isn't her father or stepfather, eventually n the future he will be. Her real father never came back from a quest and her mother was executed long ago when she tried to assassinate the High Sheikah of Hylia.

"Your Majesty Queen, I shall make her my servant then." Ghirahim turned to the Queen. Clarisse was shocked and did not realize what it meant to be out of home with Queen Veidelle. The Queen was always a backbone to her life and cared for her since was young.

"I approve, Clarisse, you are no longer under my care but Ghirahim's responsibility." She walked over to Clarisse and gently embraced her stepdaughter and gave her a hug and a kiss in the forehead. "Though it does not mean my ruling authority in any way, taken as disregarded. If anything that is to mistreat my child, I will claim her back, do I make myself clear Ghirahim?" She said assertively to the young white haired Demon Lord. The Demon Lord nodded.

"Let's get back to business my Queen, we'll leave these to alone for now". Demise chuckled and walked her out of the chamber.

Clarisse saw them leave, her future stepfather was someone she wanted to get to know, and he is the king after all.

"Aren't they a lovely couple? The king has finally found a beloved and they are to be wedded by tomorrow. After that, blood shedding of the humans shall commence. Now that you belong to me my expectations are higher than one of your family. I serve the King and you serve me." Ghirahim walked around flamboyantly in circles.

"As a servant, what must I do to reach-" Clarisse was cut in as Ghirahim pulled her towards him from her back. His tongue snaked along her chin.

"You must do everything to please me, all that sacrifices to serve me or else I will see to it my power under my authority will ensure blood spilling if you serve with half-heartedly. However you don't need to fear, if you promise until your deathbed you will faithfully serve me. I take interest in your tailoring skills…show me."

Clarisse nodded and ran upstairs, least than expected Ghirahim followed her to a room full of cloaks, sewing threads, materials that were of her work.

"My…my what a collection. I presume these are the Queen's attire." Ghirahim surveyed the room.

"Indeed but if you like I could make a lot more now for you since you are my master." Clarisse rummaged through her materials trying to visualize a material that will suit the hair color. "You suit this material and white."

"Now I see commitment, but what I wear is non of your business child." Ghirahim pointed his finger and a speck of diamond cut through the fabric. Clarisse was close being shot but Ghirahim knew where he aimed it. "No one, in the _Surface _had been this _conceited _to order the _Demon Lord as an experiment_ and you a _maggot, _of all lowly creature is could step in to tell me what to wear?" Ghirahim is now heated with rage that a slave girl is trying to be an equal. He strutted proudly pulling the girl over to her.

"Uh…" Clarisse was now frightened the Demon Lord and wondering how had she angered him so suddenly.

"I'll give you a week to assemble my outfit but don't think for one second you are excused in other important assignment. If you may escort me to the palace, I will advise you to take the things that you need, then we may also have and intimate time together my precious slave." Clarisse was now finding Ghirahim too close and to gentle. _"What is he, bipolar?" _He snapped his fingers and they were gone.

She gathered a whole bagful of materials, "My Lord, I finished…" the bag disappeared in a cloud of diamonds.

In the concise second, the teleportation was done and they were at the palace where the royal and noble of demons lived. All she knew was they strived to take the Triforce from Hylia but she still doesn't entirely understand what makes this world not acceptable. It's peaceful and pure and sometimes unbeknownst to her demon family she would stay by the lake and feed the Kikwis. Ghirahim dragged her where the congregated demons were. The centre was a pond with blood of demons that have betrayed Demise and have decided that the decoration could be a mockery of the current Hyrule with Hylia's palace with a water fountain.

"I take it that you have known your place well. The Demon Lord knows everything about you. He is after all my younger brother. Legally, I am not the Queen yet so you shouldn't fear me that way." Veidelle said.

"Mistress, I still don't understand why our tribe is fighting against the order of the Triforce." Clarisse asked, leaning on her shoulder.

"Child, this is a history of the Paradise we lived in. Hylia who was still a young Goddess was powerful but very naïve. Creatures were given gifts except for us. All had tasks to aid the humans, simply because of their protection. We were driven out to explore places for Hylia to extend the Triforce but her words betrayed her initial plan of blessing. That's where Demise saw the injustice and the only way is to avenge and stand against what is holy in Hylia. Defile the order to prove that we are capable of fending ourselves in a new world without the weak pesky humans." She kissed her formal servant.

"I have an idea for Master Ghirahim's outfit though. The white seems to match him and he likes diamonds." Clarisse cheerfully mused.

"I will work with you on that then." Clarisse heard Veidelle's surprising comment.

"But why...?"

"Let's just say, he leads and he is a perfectionist but he is never a patient man." Veidelle said.

Veidelle gave her formal servant a kiss; in time the girl would understand why the demons oppose Hylia but for now she has to serve the Demon Lord who serves the Demon King. The Demon King has made himself the shadow of Hylia, his aura, his philosophy, his powers, every life form of the Demon King's entity breed hatred and death.

**Moan for the Weak Mistress**

Ghirahim stood by the grave of his deceased sister Anaya. The weight of remorse was heavy. The tribe risked everything for Hylia but in the end, Hylia took back her words, leaving the demons defenseless in their purpose. He traced his fingers of the inverted Triforce Demise had suggested in remembrance of Anaya.

"Master Ghirahim, I have completed the first outfit sir…" Ghirahim's solemn expression change to one of dissatisfaction, he never had time to moan for Anaya and let alone respectfully be understood in his personal matters. He grabbed Clarisse's neck and growled. Slammed her head on to a nearby gravestone.

"Foolish slave, your pestilence presence is making my blood boil in my longing for my moaning." He dusted his hands and smirked, pleased with the damaged done to the young female demon. Her scream was a melody to his ears. Clarisse groaned. "Since gaining my title as Demon Lord and I have the ultimate power for this tribe, I am not to be grapple with. Do you understand?" He plunged his rapier down her shoulder. He twisted this weapon mercilessly for her blood to ooze out and more screams was let out.

"I-I'm sorry master, I-I w-wont d-do it a-again!" Clarisse sobbed and winced in pain.

"Good! Now let me introduce you to my little munchkin sister Anaya, Anaya this is Clarisse.

The girl stayed quiet, to whom was she talking to? Ghirahim sighed. "Anaya is resting because she wanted nothing to do with the war raging. No one would moan for her except Veidelle and I." He said sadly. Clarisse picked herself up and knelt beside Anaya's gravestone.

"I can moan with you Master, if you don't mind." She said passively.

"You mean condolences, child… you don't know her well enough to moan for her." Ghirahim said darkly.

Clarisse started to feel wheezy and later all she could see was black, it was from the blood loss.


End file.
